batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider-Man
History : '' Boy, have I been stupid. Instead of fighting, I've been showing off--''' and it almost got me '''killed! Time to wise up, Spidey. From now on-- no more chances! '' :: --''' Spider-Man src Origins Peter Parker was a nerdy, shy, and socially awkward teenager who obtained spider-like abilities after being bitten by a Radioactive Spider. He used these powers for himself at first, but when his uncle was killed by a burglar he could have stopped, Peter became the Amazing Spider-Man, as well as a photographer for the Daily Bugle. The Battle of the Century One day, Spider-Man came upon a crime that was being committed by Doctor Octopus. Ock ended up getting away, and Spider-Man, having run out of web fluid, was forced to flee on foot when police came to arrest him. Luckily, he obtained some photos of the stand-off to give to J. Jonah Jameson, which pleased him to the point of giving him a raise. However, all the shots were blurry, resulting in Peter getting chewed out. He later went out on a date with Mary Jane, but got sidetracked when Ock returned. Peter was successful this time, and Ock was taken to a prison where Lex Luthor was planning a dual escape. The next day Peter went for a space exploration demonstration with Mary Jane, only to run into a still-angry Jameson. After getting yelled at again, Peter finally argued back and fled to another part of the building, making him feel really good about himself. He went over to a large structure that was still in development, when Lois Lane, who was coming near him, begin to fall off a high place. Peter, who was already on the high place, caught Lois with ordinary human skills, and they soon recognized each other due to their accomplishments in the same field. As Lois talked to MJ, MJ jokingly asked if Lois was making a move on Peter. Lois said otherwise, and was about to state her crush on Superman, when Superman himself arrived. However, Superman zapped Lois and MJ, causing them to disappear, much to everyone's shock. To make matters weirder, the real Superman, Clark Kent, was watching the whole thing. Desperate to find his friends, Peter changed into Spider-Man (while meeting Clark) and set off. He ran into the actual Superman and attacked him despite him merely trying to talk to him at the moment. The fake Superman is revealed to be Lex Luthor, who shoots Spider-Man with red sun radiation, allowing him to viciously hurt Superman. Eventually the radiation wore off, and Spider-Man could not hurt him despite how many times he tried (even hurting himself in the process). Finally he calmed down, and the two teamed up to find the real culprit. They followed the red sun radiation to an abandoned railroad yard. After scaling through the booby trapped rooms, they found Doc Ock and Luthor. They revealed their partnership and that they were behind the kidnapping. The criminals were simply holograms, leaving Peter and Clark to search their base for clues of their whereabouts. Spider-Man found the computer controlling the projector and attempted to print out their location, only for the computer to explode. Luckily Superman was able to rebuild it, allowing Peter to track them to Mount Kilimanjaro. They met with Masai Warriors, who revealed that one of their tribesmen had recently disappeared near the mountain. They found him charged with red sun radiation. Spider-Man webbed him up while Superman used his heat vision to turn it as hard as steel. They entered the cave he emerged from, finding an empty rocket silo. Following Superman's lead, the two traveled to the Injustice Gang Satellite. They discovered that Luthor and Octavius had taken control of Comlab One and were using it to wreck havoc on the Earth as blackmail. The heroes and villains started to battle, with Superman leaving to stop a tsunami and Doc Ock switching sides after Luthor decided to destroy the world. Otto was able to break Luthor's connect to the probe and Clark stopped the tsunami. They returned to Manhattan and their coworkers. Giving exclusive photos and stories, they secured their jobs and took their girls to dinner, paid for by their bosses. The Heroes and the Holocaust! At the advice of Jameson, Peter traveled to Metropolis to get images of Hulk and Superman. While in town, Peter met Jimmy Olsen, who introduced him to his coworkers at the Daily Planet. He briefly contemplated staying in Metropolis and stayed at Hotel Cheapo during his tenure with the Planet. As Spider-Man, his Spider-Sense directed him to a underground base where he found Wonder Woman fihghting an army of henchmen. Wonder Wonder was captured, but Spider-Man followed them to Manhattan. Teaming-up with Superman, the two went underground to Omega One, ambushing Prince's captors, Dr. Doom and Parasite. During the scuffle, Parasite broke the controls of a nuclear reactor Doom was building. Superman was able to keep the reactor stable while Spidey used what was left of the controls to reverse the reaction. Afterwards, Peter returned to New York and the Bugle. The Alien Costume Saga Spider-Man and other superheroes were abducted to Battleworld and fought a secret war. During the war, Peter bonded with an alien symbiote. After returning to Earth, he discovered that it didn't want a symbiote relationship, but rather become one being. With the help of Mister Fantastic, Peter was separated from The Black Suit. It later escaped from Richards and found another host. The two became Venom, a constant adversary of Spider-Man. Disordered Minds Peter would eventually get his love life straightened out. He and Mary Jane got married and moved into a brownstone home. Mary Jane learned of Peter's life as Spider-Man and was supportive of his vigilante activities. As Spider-Man, Peter was called by Dr. Ashley Kafka to oversee an operation at Ravencroft Institute. The operation, run by Cassandra Briar, would insert a bio-technic computer chip into Carnage's body to control and pacify him. Both Parker and Kafka considered this immoral, but they were overridden as Briar was appointed by the United States Congress. The procedure seemed to work, as the chip not only calmed Kasady's aggression, but also subjugated the symbiote into a state of dormancy. Briar then went to Gotham City, taking Kasady and Kafa with her as proof the procedure was a success. She then used it on local crimianl The Joker; however, the procedure didn't actually work on the symbiote. It freed Kasady and together they took Joker and Briar hostage. Batman, the city's protector, and Spider-Man, who had secretly followed them, appeared and rescued Briar, but Carnage still managed to escape with Joker. Batman told Spider-Man to stop 'helping' and leave the city. Spider-Man protested to him that he only wanted to help, but Batman stated again that he didn't need or want his help. As he swung across the city, Peter stopped and a mugger and decided to locate Carnage despite Batman's orders. Suddenly, he greeted by Batman in the Batmobile, who beckoned him to come with him. Traveling in the Batmobile, Batman apologized to Spider-Man for denying his help and that having a friend who knew about Carnage may prove helpful in arresting the symbiote. The two managed to track Carnage's location through a remnant of his chip by tracking its frequency, and discovered their ruined base. The two discovered the body of Carnage but it proved to be a trap, as Carnage grabbed hold of Batman, who told Carnage he'd rather die than submit. As Carnage is poised to make the killing blow on Batman, the Joker interrupted and told Carnage to back off from killing Batman, as he was the only one who had the right to kill "his" Batman. Joker then revealed a Joker-in-the-Box containing the deadly virus, announcing his plans to unleash it immediately. Spider-Man expressed shock at Joker's mindless disregard for human life, while Carnage displayed abject fear of being killed, giving Batman the edge in combat with the cowardly villain. Spider-Man then snatched the Joker-in-the-Box from the Joker with his Web-Shooters, as Batman subdued a "weak-minded" Carnage into submission, forcing him to revert back to Kasady. Spider-Man traced down Joker and grabbed hold of him, threatening to kill him, which delighted Joker, who was eager at the chance at driving a "goody two shoes" into cold-blooded murder. Spider-Man relented, released Joker, and took him down with a punch, knocking him into unconsciousness. With the defeat of both Carnage and the Joker, both Batman and Spider-Man thanked each other, wordlessly with a handshake. Spider-Man swung off, returning to New York, as Batman watches over Gotham. Crossed Generations The Daily Bugle sent Peter to California to cover Black Lung Disease's first concert of their tour. Due to a traffic jam, Peter decided to get to Strand by swinging there as Spider-Man. When he got there, Spidey was attacked by mercenary Glider, who used a device that messed with his Spidey-Sense. During their fight, he almost fell on the stage, but was saved by Roxy Spaulding, who levitated him down. He quickly started to leave, but was cornered by the SDPD. Roxy's team, Gen¹³, came to his rescue, but he collapsed from Glider's attack. He awoke in Burnout's home and befriended the young heroes. As he was leaving, he opened the door to find Glider and a group of mercenaries waiting outside. The two groups fought to a standstill until the mercenaries' leader, Bartlett Jr., took students from a nearby school hostage. One of the students was Glider's daughter, Alissa Hite. She demanded Bartlett leave the children alone, but he declined, causing her to betray and kill her clients. Unfortunately for Heather, Bartlett was able to shoot her before he died, and she disappeared. The heroes were unable to find her, Peter returned home. Crossing Over Needing money to but his wife a birthday gift, Peter convinced Jonah to allow him to be his photographer for his interview with Youngblood. They expected to meet-up with team leader Shaft, but were greeted by Badrock instead. Unexpectedly, Rhino attacked their meet-up place. Badrock went down to stop him and Peter quickly followed him as Spider-Man. Together, they defeated him only to be attacked by an assortment of Spidey's enemies.9 The heroes realized the villains could instantly disappear and their team-ups wouldn't naturally happen. They found a hologram projector and followed its signal to Mysterio's base. After apprehending Beck, Spider-Man asked Badrock a favor to help himself as Parker. He brought the entire Youngblood to the Daily Bugle Building for an interview with Jameson, with Bardock convincing him to pay three times his usual rate. Peter returned to MJ ecstatic he could afford her a gift, only for her to reply he was the best gift she could ever get. New Age Dawning While on patrol, Spider-Man stopped a deal involving Kingpin's Henchmen. Finding mysterious markings on the other party's hands, he decided to investigate Fisk Towers. He found Batman also investigating the Kingpin and after agreeing to team-up, he revealed to Spidey that the other party was a terrorist group called the League of Assassins, who planned to destroy Manhattan. Later, they were called by the Kingpin, who gave them schematics to the league's base and computers in retaliation for hurting his wife. Disguised as a pair of his henchmen, Spider-Man and Batman accompanied the Kingpin to Nanda Parbat. Once they got to their laboratories, Spider-Man distracted the league while Batman reprogrammed their computers. Fisk punched in the code to activate their satellite, causing it to self-destruct. After revealing his deception, their leader, Ra's al Ghul, was so impressed he allowed them to leave unharmed. Queelocke's Really Big New York Adventure! During a team-up with Human Torch, the two found and captured an enraged Qeelocke. Torch ditched him to warn Mister Fantastic of Qeelocke's arrival, leaving Spidey to carry him to Baxter Building. Once the alien was in a containment cell, Spider-Man went home to go to bed. Man and Machine S.H.I.E.L.D. sent Peter and the rest of the New Avengers to investigate a strange radiation signitre in Latveria. They found a mysterious dome that emitted radiation that made those affected more violent. Proceeding to search the dome, the New Avengers barely survived its defense systems, with Spider-Man being captured. The Decepticons took samples of Peter's blood and transformed it into an isotope to supercharge themselves. Spider-Man escaped his restraints and met Prowl and Ratchet. He begrudgingly agreed to keep giving blood to empower the Autobots. Logan found them and offered his blood himself, powering them. The Spidey, Prowl, and Ratchet joined the battlefield while the others located the source of the radiation, the Psycho-Prism, and destroyed it. With the violent wave stopped, the Decepticons Autobots. Attack on Avengers Spidey responded to Titans attacking New York City, specifically fighting those in Times Square. Powers and Abilities Powers *'''Spider Physiology **'Spider-Sense' **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Jumping and Leaping' **'Superhuman Speed' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Superhuman Durability' **'Superhuman Agility' **'Superhuman Flexibility' **'Superhuman Equilibrium' **'Superhuman Reflexes' **'Superhuman Senses' **'Accelerated Healing Factor' **'Wall-Crawling' Abilities *'Indomitable Will' *'Genius-Level Intellect' **'Science Major' *'Skilled Photographer' *'Skilled Marksman' *'Expert Acrobat' *'Expert Combatant' *'Web-Slinging' *'Knitting' Paraphernalia Equipment *'Web-Shooters' **'Web Fluid' **'Web Fluid Cartridges' *'Utility Belt' **'Spider-Tracers' **'Spider-Signal' **'Modified Camera' *'Spider-Suit' Trivia * Peter had a reoccurring nightmare where he, as Spider-Man is too late to save his Uncle Ben and watches in horror as he his killed by The Burglar. He then jumps through the window and grabs the burglar, only for the criminal to laugh at him. * Freefall said he was the Nine Inch Nails of superheroes. * Spider-Man was Grunge's hero growing up. * The Daily Bugle paid Parker fifty dollars per photo, a third of the rate of his coworkers. * Badrock considered himself Spidey's biggest fan. * He was offered a spot on Youndblood, but he declined. * Peter's favorite diner was Mickey's Diner. * He was into old movies, including the Road to ... series. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Allies